


Final Hours

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: ...and olivia's tbh., Angst and Porn, Bath Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, First Time, Vaginal Fingering, im lazy ok, questionable horniness on cherche's part, questionable timeskips, they're sad and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Inigo appears, and Olivia is left questioning.





	Final Hours

**Author's Note:**

> the flames of rarepair hell no longer have any affect on my cold, dead, cherchivia-shipping heart

There was no time to discuss it. All of the future children came in a flurry of destruction and excitement, leaving little space for reflection and conversation. There was a cloud hanging over Cherche and Olivia, though, dense and ready to burst.

 

There Lucina was, bearing the brand of the Exalt and cobalt blue hair, the spit image of the Exalt himself. As close in resemblance as she was to Chrom, though, Olivia could not deny her. The way she danced when nobody was looking, the smile, the flickers of shyness that you’d see...

 

As much as she wanted to, Olivia couldn’t deny Lucina.

 

Olivia and Cherche shared glances in passing after Lucina’s arrival. Of course, there were the usual loving smiles, but then there were deep, sorrowful gazes that said “let’s not ignore the elephant in the room”. Oh, how Olivia longed to ignore it all. She wanted to ignore how much of her face she saw in Lucina’s and she wanted to ignore, most of all, Chrom, with his charming shyness towards the situation.

 

Of course, she couldn’t ignore it forever. But she didn’t want to be the only one, at least. She waited, and waited, as children from the future came piling into the Shepherds, for one to come bearing Cherche’s resemblance. Maybe with Virion’s teal hair, or with a wyvern behind them.

 

But nobody ever came.

 

Panne’s son came, and so did Maribelle’s, and Lissa’s...Sully brought a daughter and so did Nowi. But, in the little circle of love that Cherche and Olivia had created, Olivia was left alone. Left to be the one who betrayed, the one who abandoned. Worst of all, Olivia couldn’t turn to her usual source of comfort to pull her out of the whole of self-deprecation that she had buried herself into. 

 

So, Olivia walked around the camp in a daze, trying to imagine a future without Cherche.

* * *

Their first moment alone was in the dead of night, weeks after Lucina’s arrival. Olivia hated meeting at night. Although there was a certain intimacy to the moments where they’d slept in each others’ tents through the night, there was also an aspect to it that felt so...clandestine. That wasn’t their relationship. It wasn’t forbidden in their eyes. It existed fearlessly, even in the daytime.

 

Still, Olivia had to take whatever moments she could get. When she walked past the bathing tent, she heard the sound of Cherche’s hums over the cricket chirps. Olivia wandered towards the noise, like with a siren’s song. Cherche didn’t stop humming when Olivia approached, but the stiffening of her body told Olivia that she had heard. Was Cherche waiting to attack, or did she so easily recognize the light, tentative steps of her lover?

 

It seemed to be the latter. “Come in, Olivia. If you’d like.”

 

Olivia liked the idea, but didn’t like what the conversation topic would most likely be. She took off her clothes regardless, sinking into the hot bath. Her and Cherche were pressed shoulder to shoulder. Olivia pulled back, though, her finger tracing the outline of Cherche’s scar from Minerva. “It’s healing well,” Olivia said, and Cherche chuckled. That was a running joke between them, that; a scar that old would only heal so much after it was inflicted, but Olivia said that every time she saw it, anyway. It was a mistake of a remark the first time, but when Cherche laughed, Olivia kept saying it.

 

The mood was so light that Olivia thought, for just a second, that the issue at hand would be avoided. Then, Cherche said it. “A lot has happened since the last time we got to speak to each other, hm?”

 

Straight away, Olivia burst into tears. Cherche sighed, as if frustrated. Not with Olivia, Olivia knew that, but with herself. The care in her tone was obvious. She hadn’t meant to hurt Olivia, but she had anyway, but it wasn’t on purpose, and Olivia hated herself for being so upset when Cherche hadn’t meant any harm... “I’m sorry, Cherche. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Olivia. Don’t apologize.”

 

“It  _ is _ my fault,” Olivia said, voice cracking. “A-and now it’s doomed to fail...we’re doomed to fail, because  _ she’s _ here, and she wouldn’t be here if we-we-”

 

“Please, dear, don’t get so ahead of yourself!” Cherche shifted in the water, turning to Olivia to hug her close. Not even the warmth of Cherche’s skin could soothe Olivia, then. She was a traitor. It was a feeling that Olivia wasn’t quite used to. Shame and guilt were normal for her, but the feeling of letting down a loved one in such a way was unbearable. “It was only inevitable. I mean, that...after all...”

 

Olivia looked up. What was Cherche trying to say? Cherche’s expression was troubled, grim. “After all, what?”

 

Olivia’s tone was daring. She was begging Cherche to say what she meant, but, gods, did she want to hear it? “Olivia,” Cherche said, so kindly, so sweetly, as if she wasn’t about to tear Olivia’s heart out. “There was only so long that we could do this, Olivia. I’m sorry. I hate saying this, you know I do, but...”

 

“You knew this would happen?” Disbelief. Utter shock. Olivia had put her all into it, she had, with dreams of them walking down the aisle in pretty white dresses and laying in each others’ arms every night...gods, had Cherche even imagined it?

 

“That’s not what I’m saying, Olivia, just that...” Cherche sighed, and closed her eyes. She pulled back from Olivia. Had their separation already started, then? “I wish we could be together forever. I do. But in the grand scheme of things...would you even be ready for that? Years and years of being called an old maid? Years of being called things even worse than that, should we ever be figured out? I wish it was easier, Olivia, but-”

 

“We were doomed from the start, then.” Cherche recoiled as if Olivia had slapped her. In truth, Olivia was the one who was feeling disrespected. She knew it wasn’t fair, just like it wasn’t fair for Cherche to be angry at her for Lucina’s appearance...but where else was Olivia supposed to put her emotions? After so many days wasted of daydreaming about Cherche, Cherche was telling her that they were never going to make it. “Then, why be together at all?”

 

That was an answer that Cherche didn’t stumble over. She grabbed Olivia’s hands, tight, giving Olivia no chance to pull away. “Because I love you! More than anything else on this planet. More than  _ myself. _ I didn’t care how dim the future was for us, Olivia. Even if I knew it had to crumble eventually, I stayed by your side.”

 

That was unlike Cherche, to stay on a sinking ship. Despite her loyalty, Cherche was a sensible woman, always keeping her wits about her. And yet, there she was, admitting that she had stayed in a relationship that was running at full speed to the edge of a cliff. Olivia didn’t know whether she should have been flattered or concerned.

 

“But...it’s hard to do that when you’re looking the future right in the face, isn’t it?”

 

There it was: the truth of the matter. They could have argued over the semantics all night long, but the direction fate had taken was clear. Cherche’s grip loosened, her fingers tracing Olivia’s. “It is. Truly, it is. I don’t blame you, of course. You were just as in the dark about this as I was. But I can’t stop myself from feeling jealous, dear...”

 

Olivia cursed herself for blushing. Cherche was clearly suffering, but there Olivia was, feeling good because she felt wanted. Would Chrom ever want her like that? Would  _ she _ ever want  _ him _ like that? “Sorry,” Olivia said.

 

“Don’t apologize. Like I said, it’s not your wrongdoing,” Cherche said. Even though she said those words, Olivia couldn’t help feeling unsettled. Olivia had been berating herself for weeks, thinking about how much it hurt to be a traitor, but Cherche wasn’t better off by any means. Olivia couldn’t imagine how it felt, watching the result of your lover being taken away from you...watching the story’s tragic ending that you had predicted all along. “From what Lucina says, though...she should be born rather soon, now, shouldn’t she? Which could only mean-”

 

“Gods, Cherche, don’t,” Olivia cried out.

 

Cherche tensed. “I’m sorry, Olivia. But I can’t look away from this any longer. How can I continue to look at your face, knowing you’ll only be mine for...how much longer, now? Months? It’s already March. Lucina was born in April, probably next year. It’ll only be a few months before you’re with child, won’t it?”

 

“Don’t tell me that like I don’t know it,” Olivia said. “I’ve been thinking about it, too, you know!”

 

“I know you have, dear,” Cherche soothed, her voice so soft that Olivia felt childish for yelling. “But...gods, have you  _ really _ thought, Olivia? Who knows. This might be the last time we even get to see each other like this with you as a single woman.”

 

Olivia’s heart was racing. She was so used to living in the here-and-now, with no concerns for the future. However, she was quickly realizing that the here-and-now would soon be the then-and-there. With every word, with every breath, the seconds were dying, time was fading, her moments with Cherche were disappearing...

 

Couldn’t it all just stop?

 

“I don’t wish to upset you, my love. But I just want you to know the gravity of the situation, so that these last moments we have together will be even more precious than the ones before,” Cherche said. “I beg you to let me have this one night, Olivia, where I don’t have to hold back.”

 

Had Cherche been holding back before? Olivia was confused by the statement at first, but the fiery look in Cherche’s eyes told Olivia what she was talking about. “Oh,” Olivia said, quiet and breathless. It was well-known between them that Olivia backed away from too much intimacy. 

 

“If you don’t want to, that’s fine,” Cherche replied, her hand in Olivia’s hair. “Perhaps we could fly on Minerva together instead, or you could just sleep in my tent tonight. I-I just wanted it to be special, somehow-”

 

“No,” Olivia blurted out. “I-I want to. I’m just...I’m scared. Really scared. Not just about doing, um, that, but...Cherche, I don’t want to leave you! I don’t want to! I can’t even see myself with anybody else, let alone Chrom. None of it seems right, this doesn’t feel right at all!”

 

“It’s strange to me, too. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so...defensive,” Cherche admitted. “Over you. And over the life we’ve been sharing.”

 

They both grew silent, pondering the future and the past. Olivia tried to imagine it, she did. A life without Cherche, without her sweet kisses...a life in Ylisstol, where she’d have to lay with Chrom every night. She’d have to kiss him goodnight, and tell him she loved him, and raise their children together...the vision was slowly becoming clearer to her, but more and more, it was looking like a personal hell.

 

Olivia touched Cherche’s cheek, and Cherche raised her head. Olivia hadn’t even realize how low it had been hanging until she saw the tears in Cherche’s eyes, the ones she was trying to hide. “Don’t cry,” Olivia said. “Then I will...”

 

Cherche laughed. Olivia wasn’t trying to joke around, but if Cherche was smiling suddenly, she couldn’t complain. “I’m sorry. I’ll try not to be at odds with myself tonight.”

 

Olivia didn’t know where to start, but Cherche was waiting for her to make a move. How unfair, for Cherche to ask for something so embarrassing but not even putting forth the effort. It wasn’t like that, though, Olivia knew. Cherche was only letting Olivia move at her own pace, something that she did often. Olivia appreciated gestures like that, no matter how small.

 

Olivia began by kissing Cherche’s tears away, warm and salty. Cherche bowed her head again, and Olivia took notice of how pretty her hair was, so straight and sharp unlike Olivia’s mess of curls. The water had made its hue even deeper. Olivia stroked it, more of a petting touch than anything. Cherche looked up with a slightly confused expression, and Olivia blushed. “It feels nice...a-and I thought it’d be comforting, for me to do something like that. Sorry.”

 

“No worries. It’s just not often that I get pet by pretty ladies,” Cherche said. Always a charmer, even in a situation like that.

 

Cupping Cherche’s cheeks, Olivia pressed a tentative kiss to Cherche’s lips. Nothing they hadn’t done before, but Olivia let it linger, trying to make it last. The water around them rippled as Cherche’s hand went beneath the water to rest on Olivia’s hip, deepening the kiss when Olivia was caught off guard.

 

The bathing tent must have been hot, far too hot. Olivia felt light-headed, and Cherche’s kisses weren’t helping her. The heat was almost unbearable. Olivia wrapped her arms around Cherche’s shoulders, pulling her in. As unbearable as that heat was, Olivia didn’t want it to stop.

 

It stopped anyway, with Cherche pulling back. “What do you want to do, Olivia?”

 

“H-huh?” What an odd question. Olivia felt as if she were being teased, but Cherche’s face was sincere. “I...I don’t know...I don’t know where to start.”

 

“It’s fine. Take your time.”

 

That was a funny thing to say, with the future pressing against their backs. “I’d like to touch you a little more.”

 

“That’d be fine, so long as you’d allow me the same pleasure.”

 

A fair trade, certainly, but Olivia was embarrassed all the same. “Yeah,” she said, shuddering. “But...if I want you to stop-”

 

“Just say the word,” Cherche swore.

 

Olivia didn’t anticipate having to back out, but the security was comforting all the same. She continued to kiss Cherche, but her hands got a bit more daring than her lips. Just like Cherche had done before, Olivia stroked Cherche’s hip. Cherche’s breath hitched.  _ From a small touch like that, though? _ Olivia felt a little self-satisfied, although she felt like Cherche’s exaggerated reaction was moreso due to being out of practice. After all, it had been a while for her, hadn’t it? “Sorry we didn’t do this before,” Olivia said, as soon as Cherche pulled away. “Now I feel rushed.”

 

“I don’t mind if we spend all night,” Cherche said. Olivia didn’t mind, either. She could already see it: her and Cherche, sleepy and exhausted from the night’s activities, but still able to smile at each other in the mess hall. Still, Olivia didn’t want to imagine too much anymore. Cherche was right. There was nothing left for her in her imagination, when there was clear proof of how the future would turn out. Instead, Olivia had to use what little time she had to make her own decisions before life made them for her. “You don’t have to apologize to me for something like that, Olivia. I understand why you wanted to wait.”

 

But Olivia wasn’t keen on waiting any longer. There was a sense of urgency, both emotionally and physically, that was pushing her forward. She could already feel the shame that would set in later, but she was too afraid of the future to dwell on it for too much longer. 

 

Instead, she focused on Cherche. Cherche, who was so pretty, skin so soft although covered in scars. Cherche, who was trembling noticeably under Olivia’s touch. Olivia would have never guessed that Cherche would be the sensitive sort, but Cherche was so easy to please. As soon as Olivia’s fingers stroked her, she would hum, or her facial expression would change. “I really don’t know what to do,” Olivia said. Cherche opened her mouth, and Olivia already knew that Cherche was about to offer to take over. “Tell me if it feels good, alright?” Cherche flushed at that, and Olivia did in turn. She hadn’t realized how sultry that might have sounded, especially when Cherche was already aroused. “N-not like that!”

 

“I think I’ll tell you however I wish to,” Cherche said, taunting. Olivia’s heart skipped a beat. Cherche was clearly only teasing, but there was a dominant lilt to it that Olivia couldn’t ignore. “Don’t worry too much, alright? Just go with the flow.”

 

Olivia felt her heart pounding in her ears. Cherche was so beautiful, sitting before Olivia and telling her to do what she wanted. Olivia couldn’t help wanting to take advantage of the opportunity Naga had presented her (for whatever reason). Olivia kissed Cherche, deep and slow, trying to figure out what to do with her hands. Cherche leaned in, and Olivia felt her nipples, stiff and needy. Olivia’s hand maneuvered between them to cradle Cherche’s breast, full and round. Olivia had gotten more than a few (sometimes extremely uncomfortable) remarks on her own bust, but Cherche, as always, was a strong contender.

 

Olivia tried to replicate what she often did to herself; she used a gentle touch to imitate intimacy. Then again, with her lover right in front of her, there wasn’t much imitation going on, was there...?

 

Even though Cherche had already asked for access to Olivia’s body, Olivia still jumped when Cherche pulled Olivia a bit closer, their wet skin meeting here and there. Cherche’s kisses got more excitable.  _ I guess I’m doing something right, _ Olivia thought fondly. Then again, was it really that unrealistic for Cherche to act so pleased just to ease Olivia’s worries?  _ I shouldn’t think like that...we should be happy tonight. _

 

Cherche sat back, catching her breath. Olivia’s hand made its way back down to Cherche’s hip, eagerly waiting for Cherche to make her next move. “You’re nervous,” Cherche said, smiling warmly. “I can take over, if you want.”

 

“No,” Olivia said. Cherche seemed surprised by the force behind Olivia’s voice. “If you do that, then...I don’t want you to end up unsatisfied, is all.”

 

“Of course you’d be concerned about something like that,” Cherche praised. “But there’s no need. Just being able to do this with you...or,  _ to _ you—” Olivia groaned inwardly at that— “would be plenty satisfying for me.”

 

Olivia frowned. It was a very Cherche explanation, but not at all what Olivia wanted to hear. She wanted to hear Cherche voice the need that was evident in her actions. She wanted Cherche to let Olivia know just how much she needed to be satisfied, satisfied with more than looking. “But...you do want me to-to-” Olivia paused. Cherche was watching her with that gaze that said “Olivia’s about to embarrass herself greatly and I’d  _ love _ to see it”. Olivia lowered her head. “You’d like me to make love to you _ , _ right?”

 

Cherche must have been expecting a different question. If Olivia had asked what Cherche thought she’d ask, then there would have been a witty response lined up, but instead, Cherche was silent. Olivia was oddly proud of herself for flooring Cherche. That took a lot of work. Finally, Cherche gathered her wits and said, “We can do it together, then. Alright? Do what you’d like to me, and I’ll follow your lead.”

 

That was a very smart way of working things out. Olivia liked how Cherche was giving Olivia directions while letting her choose where things went. There was just enough instruction for Olivia to not feel like she was being left in the dust, though. 

 

At first, Olivia had problems deciding what she’d do. She didn’t want to seem too forward, but...well, in all honesty, she was unbearably horny, and so was Cherche. There was no reason to hold back when it was clear that they both wanted it. Olivia had to ride her sudden wave of bravery until the wheels fell off.

 

Cherche seemed surprised when Olivia’s hand dipped beneath the water with a muted  _ plunk, _ nervously parting Cherche’s legs. Cherche gave no argument, verbal or physical, opening her legs for Olivia to explore. Olivia was shocked at how wet Cherche’s folds were, partly because she thought the water would wash it away but mostly because...

 

Cherche got that turned on over her?

 

“This is alright with you?” Cherche didn’t wait for a response before mirroring Olivia, but she merely stroked Olivia’s inner thigh instead of going as far as Olivia did.

 

“Are you more nervous than me?”

 

That got Olivia a smile, but with Cherche’s lusty expression, it was more of a smirk. “I do seem a little hesitant, don’t I? ...It’s just been a while since I’ve shown someone this part of me, dear.”

 

Usually, Olivia would feel incredibly anxious if the person that was supposed to be her rock felt so nervous, but it was comforting in that context. Just knowing that Cherche felt shy made Olivia feel as if she was worth something. It was even better knowing that Olivia could come to Cherche’s comfort. “I’m scared, too. But if we’re both scared, then there’s nothing to be scared about, right?”

 

Shaky logic, Olivia decided. Still, Cherche took it fondly, gracing Olivia with another kiss. Then, her fingers finally began to trace Olivia’s outer lips, swallowing the gasp that Olivia made. Tenderly, they explored each other’s womanhood, never getting too daring or too pleasurable. They were both tentative, but loving.

 

Although Olivia’s touch was light, Cherche was still quite reactive, shifting this way and that whenever Olivia’s fingers moved.  _ She wants it bad, _ Olivia thought. Olivia couldn’t deny that her own body was getting more and more excited, energy surging through her like a live wire. Cherche’s fingers were clearly skilled, but Olivia hadn’t expected anything other than deftness from the graceful Cherche.

 

When their kiss ended, Cherche’s lips moved to Olivia’s neck, and Olivia squealed when Cherche began to nip and suck at her skin. The marks, if there were any, would certainly be seen, but Olivia couldn’t bring herself to argue. It was Cherche’s last night to stake her claim, and if she chose to do it that way, Olivia wouldn’t deny her. 

 

“I’m going to put them inside,” Olivia whispered, and Cherche nodded into the crook of Olivia’s neck. Cherche had said she would follow Olivia’s lead, but one of her fingers pushed inside of Olivia before Olivia’s pushed inside of her. In a knee-jerk reaction, Olivia did the same, although clumsily and undoubtedly rushed. Still, Cherche moaned, biting into Olivia’s shoulder to muffle herself. 

 

Olivia had never heard Cherche make such a sound, so primal and vibrant. Cherche pressed her hips against Olivia’s hand, and Olivia started to move her finger back and forth. She could feel Cherche’s heavy breaths on her shoulder. 

 

“You might...” Cherche swallowed. “You might give me another, if you’d like to.”  _ Another? _ Olivia was so dizzy, she hardly knew what Cherche meant for a moment. Then, she realized what Cherche wanted and nodded. After all, Olivia’s fingers were rather slender. Of course Cherche would need a bit more. Olivia obeyed, and Cherche’s ring finger followed. Olivia’s body tensed, tightening around Cherche’s fingers, so different from her own. “Gods, Olivia...”

 

There was a lot more friction when they moved their fingers that way, no matter how wet they both were. Olivia experimentally scissored her fingers a bit, trying to see how Cherche would react. Cherche did the same thing, and Olivia whimpered. She was starting to get just as responsive as Cherche was, jerking at every change in motion. 

 

After a bit of testing, both Cherche and Olivia fell into a steady rhythm, pumping in and out of each other. Cherche was so vocal, while Olivia did her damndest to keep herself quiet. Therefore, the only sounds in the bathing tent were the lapping of water, Cherche’s plentiful noises of pleasure, and the occasional strangled grunt from Olivia.

 

“You’re doing just fine, Olivia,” Cherche praised. “You’re amazing.”

 

“Cherche,” Olivia sighed, unable to say much else. She abandoned the pace they’d set up in favor of moving faster, trying to gauge Cherche’s reactions. Cherche wrapped her free arm around Olivia, pulling her in as her own fingers moved more quickly. Olivia arched into Cherche’s grasp when Cherche did something clever with her fingers, drawing out a feeling that Olivia wasn’t used to. Olivia shuddered, no longer attempting to hold back her cries. “L-like that! Do it like that, please...whatever you just...gods, that was amazing. Please.”

 

Cherche laughed, breathless. “I’m guessing you don’t do this yourself very often, Olivia...”

 

Olivia flushed. That wasn’t true, per se, but she usually didn’t bother fingering herself, instead rubbing her clit in quick, tight until she was stretched out on her cot. Her fingers didn’t feel as good as Cherche’s, that was for sure. “I do,” Olivia said. “But...y-you’re so good...you’re better...”

 

“Do you think of me, dear?” Cherche’s fingers were back to doing what they were doing before, and  _ fuck, _ it felt good, but nowhere near as good as that  _ spot _ she was touching. “Be honest with me, now.”

 

“Of course I do,” Olivia whined. “B-but, don’t make me say it.”

 

_ Ah, gods...I already did. Must she embarrass me, at a time like this? _ “I think of you, too, Olivia,” Cherche said. Olivia tensed. Cherche must have felt it, because her fingers did that thing again, and Olivia was clutching the rim of the bath with all of the strength in her frail little body. “So often, I’ve thought about having you, over and over, no matter when or where...and every night in my tent, I’d touch myself, j-just how you’re touching me now. Quite filthy for a woman of my demeanor, isn’t it? But that’s what you do to me.”

 

Olivia hadn’t thought herself to be a speech fetishist, but there she was, quaking in Cherche’s arms. She felt almost embarrassed; Cherche was clearly not as close to Olivia as climaxing. It was hard to be upset with herself, though, when  _ Cherche _ was the one being so damn cunning and sexy. Olivia’s hand stopped moving almost completely as Cherche got more forceful. Cherche made no complaint; after all, she was the kind of woman that liked to serve, even if her own pleasure was being disregarded in the process. Olivia’s fingers slipped out of Cherche’s pussy, opting to rub her clit instead.

 

They were pressed so closely against each other, Olivia couldn’t even see Cherche’s face. She could imagine her expression, though. Hot, breathless, wanting...just the thought of seeing Cherche so consumed by lust was enough to nearly push Olivia over the edge. Cherche must have felt the way Olivia’s body was tightening, because her fingers went even faster, even harder, and she started to kiss Olivia’s neck again, that time desperate rather than any kind of romantic. 

 

Olivia didn’t have to speak. She merely held Cherche tight with her free hand, and Cherche understood. Olivia shut her eyes, trying to keep her voice down as her orgasm passed through her. Cherche helped her stifle herself, kissing her deep. Olivia felt paralyzed, by Cherche’s fingers, by her lips, by the little moans Cherche let out whenever Olivia’s hips jerked.

 

When Olivia quieted, Cherche pulled back, but their lips were still grazing against each other, as if Cherche was at the ready if Olivia started to get loud again. Olivia was too breathless to make much noise, though. As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t even say Cherche’s name. Olivia’s body felt heavy, propped up against the rim of the bath. Cherche was leaning into her, her breathing slow and even compared to Olivia’s heaving breaths.

 

They were quiet for a few moments, but Olivia found it hard to settle down when Cherche was in her arms. Worse, Olivia’s hand was still between Cherche’s legs, and she wasn’t sure how to proceed, then. It was clear what Cherche wanted, though. “Um...I, um-”

 

“Take your time,” Cherche said, fondly.

 

Olivia didn’t want to take any more time than she had. Cherche was always taking care of her. Hell, just that night, Cherche had been tending to Olivia’s self-doubts with no thought towards her own emotions. For once, even if it was for the first and last time, Olivia wanted Cherche to feel like she was in somebody’s care.

 

“Okay, uh...can you sit on the edge? Of the bath, I mean. With your legs facing in,” Olivia said. She was almost embarrassed to ask, but...well, she couldn’t seem  _ that _ perverted, when Cherche had confessed to masturbating to the thought of them having sex.

 

The incredulous look on Cherche’s face said otherwise. Then, she chuckled. “Olivia, you don’t have to get too fancy. Really, I’m quite easy, it won’t take much.”

 

There was impatience in Cherche’s voice. It was almost cute, how desperate she was. “I promise, it’ll be good.” That wasn’t really something Olivia could  _ promise, _ but... “I just want to try something.”

 

With a sigh, Cherche lifted herself up out of the tub, just to sit on the rim. As she stood, Olivia took notice of her shapely hips and ass, but decided not to remark on it. After all, she was about to put her mouth to better use.

 

Cherche looked surprised when Olivia lowered her head, but didn’t speak, instead covering her mouth (preemptively, almost). Olivia forced herself not to falter, letting her tongue fuck Cherche’s hole without hesitation. Cherche whimpered into her palm, her hand pressing against the back of Olivia’s head; that was a good sign, hopefully. 

 

Even if it wasn’t, Olivia was determined to keep going. Cherche’s cunt was almost indescribable. It wasn’t the taste so much as the heat, the thick, musky scent, and the non-stop flow of her juices. It felt so intimate that Olivia was getting turned on all over again, as if she’d never even been touched.

 

At some point, it seemed like Cherche realized she didn’t have to hold Olivia’s head for Olivia to stay put. Instead, she stroked Olivia’s hair, like she was a pet who had just performed a neat trick. Olivia wasn’t too confident in herself, but she felt like she was doing well, with the way Cherche was reacting. Olivia wanted to ask Cherche if it felt good, ask her to stop masking her moans so Olivia could know how much pleasure she was experiencing, but she had a feeling she’d be meeting Minerva’s maw if she dared to stop.

 

“Olivia...gods, you’re an angel,” Cherche whispered. Olivia took kindly to praise, especially from Cherche. Cherche’s praise was the only praise she’d believe, actually. That only made her work harder, her nose buried in the magenta patch of hair right above Cherche’s clit. Cherche’s legs wrapped around Olivia’s torso, once again holding her in place as Olivia soiled her lips. 

 

It didn’t feel much like soiling, though. After all, it was Cherche. Olivia felt like she was  _ privileged, _ really, to be able to taste Cherche, to see her so vulnerable. Olivia didn’t want Cherche to have anyone else. Olivia didn’t want to be had by anyone else. She wanted them to belong to each other forever.

 

And, despite how filthy it may have sounded, Olivia wasn’t sure she’d be able to live a full life without tasting Cherche again.

 

“Don’t stop, alright? Ah,  _ gods, _ Olivia-”

 

Cherche bit into her knuckle, closed her eyes. Olivia tried to watch her as much as she could, but she had a job to do. Cherche was right, it really didn’t take much. Olivia couldn’t blame her, though, after however many months of wanting with no reciprocation. Cherche shook beneath Olivia’s lips, hard, tensing and untensing until her body went limp. Olivia couldn’t do much more than tongue-fuck her until her jaw had gone sore, and that was more than enough for Cherche.

 

Worried that Cherche would topple backwards, Olivia placed her hands on her lover’s hips, holding her steady as she raised her head. Cherche gently urged Olivia upwards, and they shared one last kiss. Olivia wondered if Cherche minded her own taste. It seemed she didn’t, because she didn’t let Olivia go until they were both breathless.

 

“Thank you,” Olivia said.

 

“You’re thanking me? Heavens, Olivia. You’re too precious.” Cherche pressed their foreheads together, and they giggled together, both high on their own excitement.

* * *

But, happiness only lasts so long, with the future pressing against you.

 

Olivia had thought that Cherche’s dire tone was an exaggeration, but that was far from the truth. A nearby crew of bandits had diverted the Shepherds’ attention for a week, a week in which Olivia and Cherche hardly had the chance to meet eyes. Whenever Olivia saw Cherche, Cherche had her head down, her face straight, and her eyes red.

 

Right after they were relieved, Chrom proposed.

 

Things moved quickly after that. Olivia was made to be a royal, given a rushed but extravagant wedding in which Chrom kissed her with a little too much tongue.  _ Today _ was too grim, so Olivia relied on  _ tomorrow. _ Tomorrow, she’d see Cherche. Tomorrow, she’d find her way out of the obligatory etiquette lessons for the wife of a prince and go drink tea with Cherche. Tomorrow, she’d go ride Minerva...if she could find Cherche.

 

Next thing she knew, she was hearing, “Tomorrow, Cherche’s leaving Ylisse.”

 

Her heart broke. She wanted to sound resigned, tired, but she couldn’t bring herself to. It wasn’t expected at all. The war had ended, things were supposed to be  _ good, _ but Cherche was nowhere to be found. Olivia heard the news of her departure from a servant, of all people.

 

Olivia didn’t know what it all meant.

 

She was inconsolable, even in the bright and cheery air of peacetime. Nobody even noticed. Chrom, as thick and optimistic as always, couldn’t see a single thing wrong. Perhaps it was better that way. After all, what would she say?  _ I don’t want to be married to you, but the person I want didn’t even care enough about me to say goodbye, so what now? _

 

But, nobody asked, so she never had to formulate a response. 

 

After months of being wed to Chrom, Olivia realized that royal life was much more of a drag than the masses made it out to be. It was a performative combination of strict rules and public appearances. Olivia had considerable appeal among the Ylissean people, and, to her surprise, there were a few threats made upon her life.

 

Frederick and Chrom went into a panic, whispering whenever they thought Olivia was out of earshot. Little time passed before Chrom told her over dinner that she was going to have her own retainer soon.

 

“We should have done this before,” Chrom admitted, “but I didn’t expect things to be like this during peacetime. It was hard finding somebody who wanted to do a knight’s work right after a war, but I called in a favor or two, so we should have somebody for you soon.”

 

Olivia took the news with an apathetic ear, but she found herself getting excited. Maybe that was what she needed, somebody to get close to again, to make her forget about Cherche. 

 

A couple of days went by with Olivia under Frederick’s watchful eye before there was a buzz around Ylisstol about a knight arriving. A Shepherd, at that. Olivia asked Chrom over and over who it was, but he told her that she’d find out that evening.

 

And she did.

 

She was practicing a dance (something she rarely got to do) in the ballroom of the castle, with no sounds but her feet on the floor and the music in her head. Then, another set of footsteps approached, light but powerful—

 

“I’d almost forgotten how beautifully you dance, my love.”

 

And Olivia had almost forgotten how lovely Cherche’s voice had sounded.

**Author's Note:**

> sequel?
> 
> ...yeah. sequel.
> 
> .....to make up for the rushed ending.


End file.
